the_100_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth
Earth 'or "The Ground" is a location featured on The 100. The planet had been affected by radiation for 97 years after a devastating nuclear war. After the Ark's life support systems were found to be failing critically, The 100 were sent to the surface in a last ditch attempt to determine if Earth is habitable again. The 100 are now living on the planet alone with the Grounders, as well as the rest of the Sky People from The Ark. Major Locations See Also: Locations *The Ark *The Delinquents' Camp *Mount Weather *Camp Jaha *Tondc *The Dead Zone *The City of Light Minor Locations 'Art Supply Store Also known as Finn's Bunker, it is the name given to a bomb shelter discovered by Finn Collins. The bunker's original purpose was to serve as a shelter from nuclear bombs in the case of an apocalypse but the owners never made it. The Delinquents used it for supplies as well as a place to take shelter. Because of the instability of the Delinquents' society, Finn convinced Clarke to keep the bunker a secret in order to have a place to hide if the need arose. In "Murphy's Law", when Murphy was out to get Charlotte, Finn and Clarke hide Charlotte down in the bunker. After Finn and Clarke fall asleep, they wake up to find Charlotte ran away. Later, Clarke and Finn sleep together in the bunker. After Raven arrives on Earth, Clarke takes Raven to the bunker in "His Sister's Keeper" to look for a transmitter to fix the radio, Raven found a remote-controlled car and used it for parts. After capturing Delano in "Reapercussion", Finn takes Bellamy, Murphy, Monroe and Sterling to the bunker to question Delano, ending in Finn executing him. Finn returns with Clarke to the cave one last time in "Fog of War" when they flee from Acid Fog, coming face-to-face with Delano's corpse. 'Lincoln's Cave' In "His Sister's Keeper", Lincoln brings Octavia back to his cave to treat her injuries. After Lincoln is captured and tortured by the Delinquents, Octavia helps him escape and he returns to his cave. Octavia meets up with Lincoln again in his cave in "Unity Day" and together with Finn Collins, they arrange the bridge meeting between Clarke and Anya. In "I Am Become Death", Octavia finds Lincoln in his cave, packing up his belongings. He asks her to leave with him but she ultimately refuses and decides to stay behind with the Delinquents. Lincoln returns to the cave in "We Are Grounders (Part 2)" after outrunning Reapers and runs into Finn who convinces him to use the Reapers as a distraction to help the Delinquents during the final battle. 'Other Minor Locations' *Mount Weather Mines *Philpott Dam *Lincoln Memorial *Polis Residents 'Current' *Grounders *The Woods Clan *Delinquents *Sky People *Carl Emerson *A.L.I.E. 'Former' *The Grounders *Mountain Men Notes and Trivia *Earth was believed to be uninhabitable by humans, but the 100 have discovered the existence of the Grounders and later the Reapers and the Mountain Men. *As of Season 2, all of the Sky People have returned to their home planet. **Thelonious Jaha was the last of the human race to come to Earth. *A scene was written in "Fog of War" that Clarke and Finn buried Delano after leaving Finn's Bunker but it was cut. *Carl Emerson is the only surviving Mountain Men. *Earth is still irradiated, but the Sky People are immune due to growing up around solar radiation. Category:The 100 Category:Earth Category:Locations